Hajime Sugoroku
Hajime Sugoroku 「双六 一 Sugoroku Hajime」 is one of the main protagonists of the Nanbaka anime and web manga. He is a guard of Nanba Prison, where he is considered to be the prison's strongest guard in generations.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 110 He is the supervisor of building thirteenNanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 1 and the older brother of Hitoshi Sugoroku.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 3 Appearance Hajime Full.jpg|Full appearance Hajime is a stern-faced man whose most distinctive traits are his bald head and the large, cross-shaped scar around his right eye. He stands at above-average height and has a mildly toned build, lightly tanned skin and sharp, dark red eyes. Hajime wears the standard Nanba Prison guard uniform which, unlike the majority of the guards, he wears with no personal modifications. The only changes are that which distinguish him as a supervisor; an extra line of gold trimming on each jacket sleeve, gold chording on his hat and rectangular, gold pins on his collar. As a guard of building thirteen, he wears a red armband on his left arm. His ID‌ badge is pinned to the left side of his chest. Personality Hajime is stern, irritable, ill-tempered, uptight and intimidating in nature. He takes his duties very seriously and is immensely dedicated to his job; he is said to have reached his current levels of strength through pure hard work and commitment, which has gained significant admiration and notoriety from his subordinates.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 110 He claims that he is willing to do anything for the sake of his job, including maiming and killing others if necessary; this mindset allows him to attempt to do so with no signs of remorse or empathy,Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 25 causing him to be recognized as a needlessly violent and aggressive person. Despite this, he is often selfish and complains if he is forced to do extra work.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 107 He is noted to be a workaholic and becomes irrationally bored when forced to take even short amounts of time off;Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 25 when he receives a three-day suspension due to his own violent actions, he resorts to completing paperwork outside his own departmentNanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 27 and performing volunteer workNanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 27 to reduce his boredom. Despite his habitual dedication and efficiency, Hajime has proven to be rather air-headed and forgetful when it comes to matters outside of his duties.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 163 In addition, he is not above breaking rules himself, such as keeping a pet cat at work,Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 7 habitually smoking in non-smoking areas with no concern for the protests of othersNanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 37.2 and, more seriously, failing to report cell thirteen's frequent escape attempts in order to avoid repercussions. The latter results in him becoming highly nervous around his boss, fearing that she will find out about his deception.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 9 Hajime is a short-tempered individual who is prone to both yelling at and acting violentlyNanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 9 towards those who anger him, believing that in doing so others will eventually learn their place;Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 29 he tends to advise brute force as the most effective way to deal with troublesome prisonersNanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 5Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 29 and has to be held back by his coworkers on multiple occasions.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 25Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 120 His aggravation increases in times of stress, which occurs regularly due to the antics of cell thirteen and the thought of being punished as a result; as well as being more irritable during such times, he tends to experience chronic stomach pains.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 5 Hajime is an apathetic, arrogant and remorseless individual who admits to these traits openly, but does little to rectify them. He routinely admits that he acts only for his own sake and, during a deadly battle with Enki Gokuu, stops to complain about his personal problems and setbacks that occurred as a result.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 121 He rarely considers how a given situation will impact those other than him, and his obnoxious attitude contributes greatly to the tense relationship that he and his coworkers share; he often speaks condescendingly to them,Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 25 seeming to see himself as superior to them because of his status as the prison’s strongest guard. Despite this, he doesn’t appear to hold this title in very high regard.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 22 He cares very little for the opinions of others and rarely boasts about his superior abilities, further indicating his apathy. Background When training to be a guard in Nanba Prison, Hajime passed his exams with full marks. He has allegedly made no mistakes in his work performance and gained a reputation as a diligent, talented officer by the time he was a deputy supervisor. Many of his subordinates admired and aspired to be like him.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 110 At some point, Enki Gokuu allegedly murdered an inmate and Hajime stepped up to apprehend him as his supervisor was unable to. Fighting him until he turned himself in, Hajime was promoted to supervisor in acknowledgment of his courage and strength.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 77 Plot Part One Hajime is summoned to cell thirteen where Jyugo, Uno, Nico and Rock provide him with mundane requests, much to his irritation. He later overhears them conversing while doing his rounds and remarks upon how carefree they are.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 1 He is soon forced to chase an escaping Jyugo, returning him to his cell for the third time that day.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 2 He continues to perform his duties in taking care of the inmates, during which he explains video games to Nico and spars with Rock. He is later visited by his younger brother, Hitoshi Sugoroku; their visit is quickly interrupted by Jyugo, Uno, Nico and Rock who believe Hitoshi to be a cute girl. Hajime becomes irritated as he informs them otherwise after bidding his brother farewell.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 3 He later spends some time recovering from a fever before returning to work where he gives Seitarou Tanabata advice on how to deal with bothersome inmates, telling him about their respective weaknesses.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 5 Sometime later, Hajime transfers Tsukumo to cell thirteen before being forced to prevent his and Jyugo's escape attempts in the middle of the night, sending Tsukumo to cell eleven as a result.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 6 Subsequently, he ends up explaining his pet cat to Seitarou before playing poker with Uno, cheating in order to win and make him obedient.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 7 He then takes cell thirteen to their work posts where he explains the quality of the prison's handmade furniture; he later beats the inmates for failing to do their work properly,Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 9 After a while, Momoko Hyakushiki returns to the prison and requests to speak with Hajime where he claims that there have been no problems in his building. Momoko and Samon Gokuu remain skeptical with the former describing cell thirteen as hardened escaped convicts; Hajime brushes them off and promises to bring detailed reports the following day, but returns to his building in a state of panic having believed she'd found out the truth about the escapes.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 10 Hajime obediently returns the next day and, after a brief interlude in which he is attacked and berated by Samon, explains the inmates' histories to the two of them. He concludes that they had petty reasons to escape in the past and that they no longer wish to do so because of Nanba Prison's superior condition compared with other prisons;Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 11Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 12 however, he remains suspicious of Jyugo's motives and vows to keep a close eye on him.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 12 New Year's Tournament Arc As Nanba Prison prepares for New Year, Hajime arrives and tells cell thirteen to begin preparations.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 13 After New Year's, he takes building thirteen to the morning assembly and listens as Momoko announces the imminent New Year's Tournament. As he, Yamato Godai and Seitarou explain the rules to cell thirteen, Kenshirou Yozakura announces that the latter will be representing the building, much to Hajime's irritation.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 14 He is soon approached by Samon who mocks him for the outcome, eventually resulting in an argument between them, Kiji Mitsuba and Kenshirou which Hajime explains is normal. Hajime then wins the first round for building thirteen, Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 15 before watching the second round and explaining that building five are known for going overboard during tournaments.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 16 During the third event, he nominates Seitarou and explains the rules to the inmates. When Seitarou wins, he lectures Kiji on his cockiness.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 17 After the third event, Hajime is approached by Nico who claims to have seen someone floating. Hajime brushes off his concerns but is forced to participate in the upcoming top-spinning event when Nico pulls him into the arena to have a closer look at Upa, the inmate he caught floating. Hajime reluctantly participates, fighting against Samon; the latter orders Qi and Upa to attack Hajime, but he is protected by Nico.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 18 Hajime soon becomes irritated with Samon who has taken to attack him instead of the spinning top out of spite; he ignores him and tries to reach building five's top, being attacked by Upa's Ki. Samon continues fighting him before voicing his suspicions about Hajime's report to Momoko. Irritated, Hajime threatens himNanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 19 and remains unaffected against all his subsequent attacks. As Samon refuses to submit, Hajime takes hold of the spinning top and throws it at his opponents, rendering building thirteen victorious.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 20 Hajime remains awake the entirety of the following night, subsequently becoming exhausted. Despite this, he reluctantly agrees to participate in the final event when threatened into doing so by Kenshirou, becoming further irritated when Jyugo is forced to participate with him.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 21 He then learns that Jyugo and Kenshirou's inmate Musashi are former cellmates. The event begins with Hajime racing Kenshirou up a flight of stairs to open a sake barrel; Kenshirou stops him from advancing with his whip while asserting his desire to be Nanba's strongest guard in Hajime's place. Hajime is nonplussed and remains unscathed after Kenshirou's attack, retaliating with a non-fatal gun he retrieved from a nearby weapon box.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 23 The event takes a violent turn when Musashi and Jyugo lose their tempers and begin fighting with their respective superhuman powers. Ordered to capture them, Hajime and Kenshirou struggle to get close to them due to Musashi's pyrokinesis but are assisted by Kiji and Samon. As they and Kenshirou defeat Musashi, Hajime moves to interrogate Jyugo, preventing from killing Uno before proceeding to beat him until Momoko orders him to stop; by this time, Jyugo has lost consciousness.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 24 Hajime must be held down by the remaining supervisors to prevent him from continuing;Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 25 following this, he proceeds to open the sake barrel, resulting in building thirteen winning the New Year's Tournament.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 26 Hajime's victory results in a celebration in building thirteen, which is largely ruined due to Hajime's blood-stained appearance. He later spends some time in the smoking-room where he is berated by Samon, Kenshirou, and Kiji for his violent actions, Mitsuru attempting to defend him. After mocking the four of them, Hajime visits cell thirteen where he is immediately assaulted by an angry Uno who accuses him of trying to kill Jyugo. Hajime states that while he would happily kill if his job required it, it was not his intention at the time. After Uno makes known his and the others' innate fondness for Jyugo, Hajime returns to the smoking room where he is told Mitsuru that he has been given a three-day suspension. Horrified at the prospect,Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 25 Hajime subsequently spends the entirety of his suspension working.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapters 26-28 Hajime returns to the prison after his suspension and he is told that the remaining inmates have been well-behaved in his absence. He moves to interrogate Jyugo and, on the way there, encounters Kenshirou who proposes a more effective interrogation method of allowing Musashi and Jyugo to communicate with one another first.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 29 Hajime agrees and visits Jyugo in the infirmary, mocking his despondent state before beginning communication between him and Musashi. He listens as they reveal their pasts to one another; after communication is shut off, Hajime mocks his inmate once again and accuses him of being empty. He asserts that Jyugo has no concept of motivation or greed, which Jyugo eventually concedes. Hajime continues to goad him despite his misery and eventually asks him to choose his victory prize before he is transferred to another building; after some prompting, Jyugo asks for a chance after which Hajime allows him to return to building thirteen. On the way there, Hajime provides his perceptive of Musashi's past and vows to find the man with the scar, before returning Jyugo to his cell in an apologetic mood.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 37 Part Two Hajime is once again forced to return an escaping Jyugo to his cell. After doing so, he is approached by Mitsuru who announces the arrival of building thirteen's newest guard; Hitoshi, Hajime's younger brother, who he quickly tries to convince to go home.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 38 Later, he bemoans Hitoshi's new job while resting in a staff room, while the his coworkers congratulate him. As they do so, Jyugo, Uno, Rock, and Nico appear and announce that they don't think the two are related, much to Hajime's annoyance. The inmates eventually goad the two of them into an escape match in the hopes of proving their suspicions correct. Irritated, Hajime chases after Uno and RockNanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 40 and explains to Hitoshi that the job will be too hard for him, only for his brother to insist he will help regardless. Continuing to chase the inmates, he is eventually caught in a trap triggered by Uno, which he breaks free from before proceeding to attack the two of them by throwing Hitoshi at them.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 41 He continues to use his brother as a means of attacking the inmates and breaking traps until Mitsuru arrives. Hitoshi reveals that building thirteen was only his temporary assignment, thanking Hajime for being able to work with him before being transferred to the building four.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 41 Shortly after, Rock's prize for winning the New Year's Tournament is installed and an inmate from Samon's building is invited to share it; Hajime warns Samon that it won't happen again, and Kenshirou and Kiji appear to ask him about the prize.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 43 Sometime later, Nico's prize is completed and Hajime is tasked with ensuring that the inmates behave. He soon begins arguing with Samon over the interactions between their respective inmates, eventually being broken up by Kazari.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 49 He later appears in Uno's new recreation room, which he reluctantly helps move furniture into. As most of the supervisors and their inmates congregate in the recreation room, he becomes annoyed at their antics, particularly that of Mitsuru who brings a large number of games for the inmates to useNanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 58. When Momoko appears to examine the room, Hajime provides her with snacks.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 59 After a while, Hajime orders the inmates to return to their cells; annoyed at their persistent protesting, he ends up hitting all of them.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 60 At some point that night, Hajime appears outside to reprimand an escaped Jyugo.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 63 The following day, he visits Mitsuru in the broadcasting room to review the recordings from the night before, believing there may be an intruder inside; however, the cameras display nothing.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 63 Building Five arc Hajime attends a supervisors' meeting in headquarters where Momoko explains that she's been called to an emergency meeting. As he and the other supervisors wonder what the meeting is about, Hajime scolds Tomato Ichijou and Mao Nimaijita for speaking out of turn.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 66 Sometime after the meeting, he encounters an angry Samon in the corridor and arrives in a nearby staffroom to find a tense atmosphere.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 67 Later, Hajime is present in his office where he asks Seitarou where Yamato is. Seitarou responds that he is likely late back from training before asking him if anything had happened to Jyugo, having noticed him behaving strangely. Indifferent, Hajime states that he's fine. As he does so, Yamato appears in the staff room and Hajime instantly asks him why he is so late;Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 68 unresponsive, Yamato unexpectedly attacks Hajime who blocks the attack and demands answers to his behavior. Yamato remains silent and continues to attack, with Hajime eventually managing to knock him out; upon doing so, he complains about his piles of paperwork that got ruined as a result. Seitarou scolds him for his carelessness before attempting to treat the injured Yamato. As Hajime wonders why he acted in such a manner, he awakens and knocks Seitarou unconscious.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 69 Eventually, Hajime manages to defeat him; as he does, he notices a talisman on the back of his neck. As he examines the talisman, he seems to recognize it from somewhere.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 70 In response to the talisman, Hajime travels to building five and stops in a guard room on the way. There he encounters Kiji, who he asks where Samon is; Kiji hastily accuses him of wanting to pick another fight. Denying this, Hajime shows him the talisman which he deduces has come from Samon's building. As he continues on his way to visit Samon, Kiji reveals that he has been unable to contact him for some time.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 72 Stopping at cell thirteen before he leaves, Hajime is asked by Uno if they can come with him to building five, a request that Hajime instantly refuses. He asks why they wish to go, with Uno explaining their theory that Rock and Yamato started acting violently because of building five. As Hajime continues to refuse, Uno threatens to break out of the cell and go by themselves if he doesn't take them. Realizing he would be in trouble for allowing to wonder the prison at random, Hajime, after considerable deliberation, agrees to take them with him but warns them not to cause any trouble. Irritated, Hajime reluctantly takes Uno, Jyugo and Nico with him, hoping nothing will go wrong.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 72 As Hajime and his inmates arrive outside building five, Hajime contacts Mitsuru and asks about the condition of building five. Mitsuru ultimately reveals that there are no guards present in the building, and presses him to investigate the matter. Irritated, Hajime cuts communication with him just as the building's entrance opens; he hastily scolds Jyugo for opening things without permission, though Jyugo denies doing so. They proceed to enter the building, with Hajime wondering why no one is nearby. As he does so, a trap in the form of a large cage appears; Hajime berates the inmates for their careless actions, only to realize that it is he who is trapped. He is soon handcuffed and chained as well. As the inmates mock his condition, they promptly fall into a trapdoor and Hajime displays no sympathy. As he berates them, Inori Hakkai appears and mocks Hajime for being captured so easily.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 73 Hajime is handcuffed by Inori and taken to the lowest level of the Gogyousan Underground prison. Inori mockingly thanks him for getting caught without causing trouble, while Hajime states that it is due only to the handcuffs used to restrain him; Inori confirms that they belonged to former building five supervisor Enki Gokuu and would cause irreversible damage to his limbs if tampered with, before locking Hajime up in a nearby cell. As he wonders what he should do about the situation, Hajime is mocked by Samon, who is locked in a cage opposite his; they quickly start an argument, and Hajime asks what is happening in building five. Despondent, Samon recalls Enki's escape and Inori's subsequent betrayal of his building, explaining that while he attempted to fight back this time, he was unsuccessful.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 74 Unsympathetic, Hajime asks why Enki's belongings, which Samon was supposed to have destroyed, still remain; deducing that Samon hid them, he berates him and states that they must kill Enki in order to stop him.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 78 Sometime later, Hajime and Samon hear a disturbance from an upper level and Samon explains that it is the result of Ruka Gojou's Bashosen. He also states the possibility of another Ki which he cannot adequately read, much to Hajime's annoyance.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 101 After a while, Hajime notices something suspicious about the handcuffs placed on him. Impatient with his imprisonment, he announces his plans to escape and capture Enki, stating that it is his job. Samon reminds him of the deadly handcuffs, and he merely states that remaining where he is is a disgrace and moves to break them. As he does, Jyugo appears and deters him; angered, Hajime asks why he came.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 107 Distressed, Jyguo states that he came because he wanted to. Hajime sees his reasoning as childish and mocks him; despite this, he ultimately orders Jyugo to free him despite Samon watching. After being released from his cell and handcuffs, Hajime asks Jyugo about his experiences in the underground before beginning to head back to the surface to find his belongings. Jyugo soon asks if they should rescue Samon, and Hajime orders him to do so after reasoning that he would get in trouble if he didn't. As Jyugo releases Samon, the latter quickly attacks Jyugo and berates Hajime for keeping his jailbreaking skills a secret; Hajime promptly assaults him, threatening to lock him up again.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 108 Samon continues to press Hajime about his inmates, with Hajime continually making excuses. Eventually, he changes the subject and asks where Inori is, asking why Samon allowed himself to be betrayed so easily; while Samon claims that he was only obedient due to the handcuffs, Hajime reveals that they are fake. He ultimately accuses Samon of not understanding Inori, stating that people's feelings aren't simple. His words prompt Samon to run away in distress; Hajime follows, dragging Jyugo behind him. They ultimately discover Enki's destroyed cell, discussing his great strength and Inori's motives.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 109 As they continue through the underground, Hajime, Samon and Jyugo encounter a horde of Jiang Shi dolls. Ordering Jyugo to keep his handcuffs on and ignoring Samon's plans to report him to Momoko, Hajime begins to take down the Jiang Shi dolls with great efficiency, though he continually argues with Samon while doing so, there bickering eventually ending in physical violence.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 110Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 111 Defeating the Jiang Shi dolls, Hajime runs through the rest of the Underground Prison alongside Samon, whom he continues to argue with. As he nears the surface, he stops to tell a recaptured Uno not to leave his cell before running to catch up with Samon.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 114 After some time, Hajime arrives at the surface where he is immediately greeted by Enki attempting to kill Jyugo; Hajime blocks the attack and berates him. Attempting to apprehend Enki further, he is eventually paralyzed by Noriko Sanzou's charms, much to his irritation.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 118 When asked about the nature of the charms by Jyugo, he dismisses the question and asks Noriko to remove them, which she refuses. Her insistence of his dangerous nature prompts Jyugo to ask if they hate one another, sparking an argument between them. As they bicker, Hajime notices Noriko prepare another set of charms and warns Jyugo to flee, but is too late as Jyugo is soon captured alongside him. Irritated, Hajime asks Noriko about her goal and deduces she came to help Enki escape, calling her a criminal for it. Noriko renounces his words and states that he is an evil presence; Hajime claims to be ordinary and reiterates that she is committing a crime, and may end up assisting a murder. Their conversation ends when Jyugo breaks the seals placed on him, asking Noriko what he and Enki know about him. Hajime watches as Noriko and Enki prepare to kill Jyugo, only for Jyugo to use his blades against them. At he does, Samon frees him, Kiji and Kenshirou from their seals; ungrateful, Hajime berates Samon for running from Enki. As Jyugo emerges wielding his blades, Hajime denies responsibility for the inmate and moves to apprehend him.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 119 Before he can get very far, he is restrained by his coworkers who remind him of the chaotic events that transpired earlier that year as a result of Hajime's violent actions and subsequent suspension. As Hajime panics at the thought of another suspension, Kiji attempts to form a plan and Hajime proceeds to confront Jyugo. He asks why Jyugo came with him, accusing him of "running away" as he did earlier; however, Jyguo suppresses his blades and announces his desire to start over in the prison, satisfying Hajime.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 120 Following this spectacle, Enki confronts Hajime and continues to insist that Jyugo is dangerous. Hajime states that he doesn't care and refers to Enki and his allies as a nuisance, complaining about his personal issues and ordering them to go back to their cells to no avail. Following the conversation, Hajime and Jyugo move to attack Noriko, with Jyguo stating that he wishes to act for his own sake and revealing that he has already removed his handcuffs, much to Hajime's annoyance.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 121 He then continues fighting nearby Jiang Shi dolls, interrupted when Jyugo is spontaneously hurled towards him; Hajime ignores his pleas for help, claiming to have misheard him. Jyugo briefly explains the situation before using Hajime as a stepping stone to get to where he needs to reach, Hajime proceeding to beat him in annoyance. Attempting to read the Jiang Shi doll's movements, he notices that he has once again been attacked by Noriko's Ki. He listens as she explains her motives to Jyugo, who asserts his lack of fear and doubt over the matter.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 112 As Noriko continues her attempts to fight Elf and protect Enki, Hajime listens to Jyguo who explains that the woman reminds him of himself and Musashi before stating his desire to fight her. Indifferent, Hajime mocks the inmate's lack of stamina and fighting abilities and proceeds to bicker with him until Noriko attacks once more, eventually sealing Jyguo in a cave of rocks. As Hajime moves to berate her, her presence is replaced with that of her brother, Houdzuki Sanzou, who pleads with Hajime to save her.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 126 He begrudgingly listens to Houdzuki, who claims that Noriko has done nothing wrong and that all he wants to do is to save her. Irritated, Hajime compares the siblings and their goals with that of Enki and calls Noriko a monster for failing to see those around her as humans.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 127 Houdzuki denies his claims, stating that Noriko had a great amount of faith in the world and had been continually abused and mistreated just for being different from others. Their conversation moves on to the controversial occurrences regarding Enki's apparent murder, with Hajime questioning why Houdzuki didn't try to investigate it at the time; Houdzuki blames Hajime for destroying the crime scene and asserts his hatred for him.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 136 Angered at his words, Hajime proceeds to ask Houdzuki why they plan to kill Jyguo. When he fails to answer, Hajime attacks him and states that he will protect Jyguo as part of his duties regardless of their motives. Threatening to kill him, Hajime continues to attack, stating that Houdzuki's actions are selfish and cowardly before continuing to beat him up so that Noriko can no longer use his body. As he prepares to kill Houdzuki, he is stopped by Noriko who sends a blast of Ki towards Jyugo; the latter emerges from the rocks he was previously trapped in, promising to finish things.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 137 Hajime questions the inmate's plans, only for Jyugo to ignore him and attempt to fight Noriko who quickly attacks. Hajime shields Jyguo from the attack and asks once again what he's after, with Jyugo flatly refusing to answer. Hajime attempts to order him to leave, prompting an argument between them as Noriko continues to attack. Hajime continues to interrogate Jyguo as the two run, eventually becoming irritated and managing to throw Jyugo a great distance in his attempt to apprehend him; this allows Jyugo to approach Noriko, who he delivers encouraging words to.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 138 With Noriko and Houdzuki eventually defeated, Jyguo asks Hajime if they took the right actions with Hajime responding that he neither knows nor cares.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 139 The two come across Enki and Samon in the middle of their battle, and Hajime recalls Enki turning himself in to Hajime after his alleged murder and his assertion that he would take full responsibility. Outwardly asserting that such obligations are worthless, Hajime lights a cigarette and continues to survey the situation.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 141 As the fight between brothers seems to reach its conclusion, Jyguo advances to ask them something, much to Haijme's annoyance. As Jyguo almost injures himself from exhaustion, Rock, Tsukumo, and Yamato reappear, with Hajime scolding the latter for his habitual carelessness.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 142 As things settle down, Uno and Nico reappear to greet Jyguo and Hajime eventually orders them to return with him to building thirteen, which he refers to as "home".Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 143 Returning to building thirteen, Hajime visits the infirmary where he is berated by Okina Otogi for his irresponsible actions.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 144 Sometime later, he is approached in the corridor by Samon, who promises to prove Enki innocent so that building five can defeat him in the next New Year's Tournament.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 144 Part Three Following the events in building five, Hajime gives the inmates of cell thirteen a set of sports jerseys sent by Samon as an apology gift, ignoring their complaints. Later, he brings Upa to cell thirteen to supervise him while building five undergoes reconstruction; he soon has to break up a fight between Upa and Rock, assaulting the former after he disrespects him.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 146 Things soon return largely to normal, with Hajime ending up chasing the Jyguo, Uno, Nico, and Rock as they escape yet again, threatening to kill them.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 147 Before he reaches them they are confronted by Samon; Hajime hits him over the head in an attempt to induce amnesia so that he forgets about the events that transpired in the Gogyousan Underground. His actions spark outrage from Samon, who makes to report Haijme and his inmates to Momoko. As he does, Uno, Nico, and Rock appear and challenge him to see if he can keep them in their cells more effectively than Hajime. Hajime criticizes the inmates' abrasiveness but ultimately agrees to the match,Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 148 receiving permission from Momoko to swap places with Samon for a day.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 149 Traveling to building five, he introduces himself to Qi, Upa, and Liang and internally concludes that he would rather deal with the former mafia members than his own inmates, though he soon becomes irritated by their disrespectful comments. Examining the day's schedule, he loses his temper upon realizing that building five's routine consists of nothing but training. He ultimately escorts the inmates to the arena and hopes his upcoming task will be an easy one, but he is soon approached by Liang who challenges him to a match; Upa explains that Samon had promised to fight them at that time, and Hajime should take his place. Hajime adamantly refuses, resulting in Liang trying to pick a fight with him; Hajime promptly knocks him out, causing his cellmates to berate his violent behavior. Annoyed, Hajime ends up taking a break and encounters Inori, who mocks his struggles before showing Hajime his new prosthetic arm and apologizing for his previous actions. Hajime rejects his apology but is eventually approached by Houdzuki who timidly apologizes; Hajime brushes him off as well, stating he has no interest in holding a grudge. Following these conversations, Hajime moves to take a cigarette break only to be told by Inori that there is no smoking room in building five, much to his horror.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 151 After Hajime and Samon's match, the two report to Momoko's office where Samon claims he encountered no problems, much to Hajime's relief. However, he goes on to point out the inmates' intolerable laziness, resulting in Hajime taking cell thirteen out for a building five-style training session. Watching the inmates, Haijme witnesses Houdzuki's acupuncturist skills and considers having him transferred to building thirteen.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 152 Sometime after these events, Hajime approaches Tomato Ichijou in the infirmary where he is pestering Trois and Jyugo. After reprimanding Tomato, the latter turns on Hajime and threatens to look through building thirteen's surveillance cameras if Hajime doesn't permit him to examine Jyguo and his shackles.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 157 Indifferent, Hajime later reports Tomato's behavior to Momoko.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 162 Later, Hajime is forced to awaken early in order to apprehend an escaping Jyugo. As he reprimands him, Hajime notices a change in the corridor's design; while investigating, he and Jyugo both fall into a nearby basement. Deducing they are trapped in a basement once again, Jyugo asks Hajime to contact Yamato, but Hajime has forgotten to bring communication equipment. As he blames Jyugo for his forgetfulness, he notices the surrounding surveillance cameras and decides to try and escape from the basement without getting into trouble.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 162 Trivia *Hajime's name contains the Kanji for "one" (一). His surname, Sugoroku contains the Kanji for "set, pair, double" (双) and "six" (六). **Hajime’s name may be a reference to his building, as double six added to one equals thirteen. **The word "Hajime" can also mean "beginning" (はじめ), a word used in traditional Japanese martial arts such as Karate, Judo, Aikido and Kendo as a verbal command to “begin" **Sugoroku is the name of a Japanese board game traditionally played at New Year's. *According to Hajime's character card:Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 37.1 **His favorite color is crimson. **He likes soba and cigarettes. **He dislikes squid. **His hobbies include shogi and motorcycles. *Hajime is a black belt in judo.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 3 *Hajime is a heavy smoker, smoking an incalculable number of cigarettes per day.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 125.5 *According to Seitarou, Hajime is a tenth dan in calligraphy.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 15 *Hajime has a fear of June bugs. References Navigation Category:Main Protagonist Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Guards Category:Nanba Prison Category:Building 13